


Goldilocks and the Three Ghosts

by RapunzelGirl13



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Goldilocks and the Three Bears Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Alex is the well known son of the town’s baker. Everyone calls him goldilocks because of his golden curly hair. One day while his parents are away he goes for a walk through the woods and comes across a deserted house so he decides to make himself at home.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina, Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 23





	Goldilocks and the Three Ghosts

Alex or Goldilocks as most people called him due to his golden hair, had gone out for a short walk while his parents were out of town. He didn’t have any friends, no one wanted to be friends with him because he was shy and anxious all the time and he was homeschooled too. He walked down through the woods, stopping when he saw a rather creepy looking home. At first Alex was taken back by the scary unkempt cabin. It looked as if no one had taken care of it in a lot of years. Curious, Alex walked into the cabin anyways to look around. The place was a mess! There were empty plates on the table, cobwebs in each corner, dust on everything. Alex cleared the plates and sat them in the sink. He did the dishes, swept the floor, dusted, and tidied up the kitchen and living room areas. By the time that Alex was done, he was exhausted and hungry. 

Sitting down at the table, he pulled a granola bar out of his fanny pack so he could eat it. The first chair he sat in was too hard and he didn’t know how anyone could sit on something like that. He moved onto the second but it was much too soft for his liking. Sighing, he got up and sat in the third chair and it was perfect. He was able to eat his granola bar in peace but then the chair broke and so he had no choice but to get up.

Soon he grew bored but didn't want to go back home yet so he wandered around the house until he found bedrooms. He was pretty tired, maybe he would just take a short nap before he went home. He laid down in the first room—there was a guitar in the corner—but the bed was too hard, much like the one chair out in the kitchen. Groaning he got up, heading into the next room that he could find—this one had a bass guitar under the window. This bed was too soft and Alex didn't like it. Finally Alex walked into the last room that had a blue guitar sitting by the bed. He crawled under the covers and the bed was perfect so he fell asleep. 

* * *

While Alex was fast asleep in the bed, the inhabitants came home to find the door wide open. They were a family of ghosts. 

“Who's in our house?” Luke asked. 

“I don't know, let's find out,” Bobby replied.

Together they wandered inside, finding the dishes done and everything clean. They weren't angry but they were confused. Who just walked into someone’s home and cleaned the place up when no one was home?

“Somebody cleaned our house!” Bobby complained.

“Who did this?” Reggie frowned. 

“I don’t know,” Bobby sighed, “But someone was sitting on my chair.”

Reggie nodded, “Someone was sitting in my chair too!”

“Hey!” Luke whined, “Someone broke my chair!”

The three ghosts made their way to the bedrooms, going to Bobby’s first. 

“Someone’s been in my bed,” Bobby muttered, fixing his covers like he liked. 

Moving onto Reggie’s room, he frowned when he saw his bed a mess too. 

“Someone was in my bed too!”

After Reggie fixed his covers and pillows they headed down the hall to Luke’s room. 

“Somebody is sleeping in my bed!”

Suddenly Alex woke up startled and started to scream when he saw the three people looking at him. He wanted to run but he was too afraid to move. 

“Please stop screaming!” Luke whined. 

“W-Who are you?”

“I’m Bobby, this is my boyfriend Reggie, and that’s our baby Luke.”

“HEY!” Luke pouted, “I AM NOT THAT SHORT!”

Reggie laughed a little, “So, what’s your name?”

“A-Alex… or G-Goldilocks as most people c-call me,” Alex said in a stuttey voice, “I-I'm sorry for breaking in, the door was unlocked…”

“Probably because we can't lock it,” Reggie pouted, "We can barely move our blankets around."

“We're ghosts,” Luke clarified, “We all died. We used to live here when we all ran away from home.”

“G-Gh-Ghosts?” Alex gulped, scooting back a little on the bed. 

“We won’t hurt you, we’re just really lonely,” Reggie frowned. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m lonely too. I don’t have any siblings and I can’t seem to make any friends,” Alex frowned. 

“I know we’re ghosts but we’ll be your friends,” Bobby smiled. 

“Really?” Alex asked with a smile now lit up on his face. 

Luke smiled and nodded, “Only if you promise to come back here more often."

“I promise!” Alex smiled wider.

After that, Alex started going there every chance that he got. He eventually made two human friends, a girl named Julie who Luke fell for and a boy named Willie who he fell in love with. The three of them went over to the cabin everyday together so they could be with their ghost friends. 


End file.
